Dias Cinzas
by Kate09Oliver
Summary: Em um canto isolado de Forks vive a família Swan que tenta desesperadamente sobreviver à perda da matriarca Renée; do lado nobre os Cullen, que levam suas medíocres repletas de fingimentos. Sempre soberbos felizes e indiferentes. Duas famílias que nunca deveriam cruzar o caminho, jamais poderiam se vincular até um incidente aproximar todos. Onde a dor...(clique para saber mais)
1. Prólogo

**Dias Cinzas.**

**Sinopse**

Em um canto isolado de Forks vive a família Swan que tenta desesperadamente sobreviver à perda da matriarca Renée; do lado nobre os Cullen, que levam suas vidas medíocres repletas de fingimentos, são sempre soberbos felizes e indiferentes. Duas famílias distintas que nunca deveriam cruzar o caminho, jamais poderiam se vincular até que um incidente aproximar todos. Onde a dor poderá conciliar-se com a impossível felicidade? E porque Isabella, a mais nova dos Cullen, resolve deixar seu casulo nebuloso e apoiar as insensatas loucuras de sua irmã mais velha?!

"_E desde que mundo é mundo, o perigo sempre os consomem como as chamas de um fogo."_

**Prólogo**

O café da manhã estava servido, o silêncio entre nós era tão esmagador! Eu precisava ouvir o riso de Roselie tagarelando sobre como seu cabelo estava opaco e suas pontas duplas estavam acabando com seu visual de menina-perfeita-filha-do-xerife da cidade. Só queria ouvi-la tagarelar sobre qualquer coisa fútil para saber que então que Renée entraria na sala e diria que as duas poderiam sair juntas depois da aula para comprar um novo xampu ou leva-la até Port. Angeles, em algum daqueles salões para alguma hidratação extrema, Rose iria sorrir grata à mamãe e abraça-la como se não houvesse um amanhã, como se nós não tivéssemos que ir pra escola, como se mamãe não tivesse que dar aulas, como se apenas as duas existissem, e então Charlie iria pigarrear e rir de como eram unidas, eu ficaria com ciúmes e deixaria meu café da manhã pela metade, papai me seguiria e diria como eu sou amada e todas aquelas coisas que me fariam ter vontade de chorar, por fim Roselie teria que correr se quisesse companhia para ir à escola, nós seguiríamos em silêncio até ela falar alguma coisa idiota e me fazer rir.

_Mas não._

Mamãe não apareceria de repente para consolar Roselie, tão pouco minha irmã mais velha reclamaria de algo, principalmente por Charlie está tão sem reação como ela. Os dois pareciam semimortos.

_Zumbis._

Sim, eles eram uma espécie mais atual de um zumbi.

Rose tinha olheiras arroxeadas embaixo dos seus cílios inferiores, a mancha descia suavemente pela face e era coberta por uma fajuta camada de pó de arroz, as de Charlie não eram muito diferentes, eu podia ver de longe a tristeza que emanava deles, eram como ondas invisíveis de energia, aquelas linhas idiotas que sempre diziam que a tristeza não passaria; não como eu gostaria que passasse.

— Você pode nos dar uma carona? Roselie tem feira de química hoje, terá que chegar mais cedo que o normal... – murmurei quase inaudível, não sei dizer se passou algum brilho sob os olhos deles, não podia constatar nada.

Charlie assentiu.

Fazia mais de dois meses que os dois estavam daquele jeito, eu me sentia mal por não sofrer assim, mas se alguém não tomasse conta, algo me dizia que eles fariam alguma loucura, principalmente Roselie que mal conseguia dar conta dos seus próprios afazeres.

Ele se levantou da mesa deixando sua omelete revirado, a caneca de café ainda cheia e sua fatia de mamão pela metade, ao menos ele havia comido algo, ao contrario de Roselie, sempre fora muito magra, teve um tempo que a mamãe desconfiou de algum transtorno alimentar, mas era só Rose querendo ser perfeita como sempre, não seria diferente agora, ela estava mais magra que o comum.

— Vamos esperar lá fora, Charlie. – disse.

O fantasma de Roselie levantou sua bunda da cadeira e andou tão devagar para a saída que imaginei que ela fosse parar e correr de volta para seu quarto, vontade não lhe faltava, tinha certeza, mas bem... Não tinha problema, lá vamos encarar mais um dia-a-dia, receber os olhares tristes, penosos, caridosos e sermos mais uma vez as irmãs sem mãe, como se isso fosse a coisa mais anormal do mundo.


	2. Capítulo 1 - feira de química

**Capítulo um – feira de química.**

_Sou como um pássaro livre._

_Voo sem hora pra voltar,_

_Volto sem saber se vou ficar._

_Não sigo um bando,_

_Sigo eu mesma, com minhas liberadas vontades._

* * *

A chegada à escola fora quieta, Charlie não disse sua habitual frase: "**tenham um bom dia garotas**", ele mal nos olhou.

Eu não podia dizer o que as filhas dizem de pais solteiros que as criam sozinhas: "_ah, ele está se esforçando_" na verdade, ele não estava, nem fazia menção de se esforçar, meu pai queria morrer como a mamãe.

Numa certa noite de insônia eu saí do quarto na intenção de perambular no jardim, pensei que se talvez eu pegasse uma corrente de ar limpa, poderia limpar minha alma e tirar todo rastro de saudades que eu sentia de Renée, mas foi uma tolice fazer isso. Eu paralisei ao ouvir seu choro assim que passei pela porta do seu quarto, que ali era o antigo quarto dela. Papai soluçava muito alto, parecia não querer esconder seu pranto, queria que ela o ouvisse, mas quem o ouviu foi eu, sua filha de dezesseis anos que até então não sabia nada sobre perder alguém que ama.

"_Você não pode simplesmente morrer e me deixar_" – iniciou-o em seu pranto. Encostei-me a parede de seu quarto deixando minhas costas descer lentamente até minha bunda alcançar o chão.

Ele ficou alguns minutos sem dizer nada, pensei na possibilidade dele saber que já não estava mais sozinho em sua bolha de desabafo, eu me intrometi no seu momento a sós com Renée, mas não me levantei, continuei ali.

"_Porque Deus não me manda um câncer também_?" – gritou ele.

Tive medo de Roselie acordar, talvez ela não aguentasse ouvi-lo gritar assim, ou então apenas chorasse e gritasse também. Não sabia ao certo sua reação, mas as de Charlie eram óbvias, ele estava se entregando, a cada minuto, segundo, milésimo sem Renée era um pouco mais que ele morria.

Pior que ver sua mãe definhar por dois anos por culpa de um câncer, é ver seu pai definhando a cada segundo por causa da sua mãe que morreu por um câncer.

_Maldito câncer._

Eu pensei de novo, naquela noite eu pude ouvir Charlie chorando até cair no sono, então eu me levantei e voltei para o quarto, Rose não parecia ter notado nada, dormia profundamente. Foi difícil pegar no sono então, só pensava nos sorrisos que ainda eram fielmente expostos na boca dela em seus últimos dias de vida. Renée era _a_ vida.

Voltei para a realidade deixando meus pensamentos mais dramáticos de lado por ora, vi Roselie parar e fitar alguém intensamente, em frente à entrada da escola havia um grupinho de alunos rindo e falando amenidades, eu não me importava em ignora-los, mas Roselie tinha seus momentos de vivacidade ao ver alguém rindo, aquilo a feria duramente, ainda mais quando essa pessoa sorridente era nada mais nada menos que Alice Cullen. O problema não era a ruiva de cabelos curtos e espetados, o problema era somente os Cullen, todos eles, sem tirar nem por, odiávamos todos igualmente.

— Vamos Rose, ignore. – odiava ainda mais ser a irmã madura. Odiava quando Roselie deixava sua emoção subir a cabeça, mesmo sendo um ano mais velha que eu, parecia ser 5 anos mais nova.

— Como ela pode ser tão... _Feliz_? – me encarou com duvida. Dei de ombros, eu queria gritar "_ela não perdeu a mãe_", mas não o fiz, apenas dei de ombros novamente.

— Eles matam as pessoas, Bella, matam. – com cólera murmurou, eu queria poder negar, contestar, mas havia tanta magoa reprimida dentro de mim que eu apenas assenti.

Observei Roselie partir na minha frente com rapidez, eu nada poderia fazer se por acaso ela travasse uma discussão com Alice na porta da escola, eu não iria impedir de novo que Rose desabafasse tudo que sentia, que ela superasse, que ela conseguisse lidar com o mundo, que ela percebesse que a Terra ainda gira o dia ainda amanhece, que as pessoas sobrevivem. Mas, não. Roselie apenas a fuzilou com o olhar e entrou na instituição de ensino onde ela completava seu ultimo ano, e eu o penúltimo. Quando Rose estivesse estudando para o vestibular, eu ainda teria que aguentar um pouco mais da Cullen mais nova.

Imitei os movimentos da minha irmã, na hora que eu passei percebi que eles ficaram em silêncio, minha visão periférica observou quando o olhar expressivo de Alice encontrou o chão e ela começou a desenhar coisas desconexas n com a ponta dos pés, sua bota de couro preto ficou manchada de areia e água. Pobre Alice, havia se decretado culpada com seus movimentos sem jeito.

— Ei Bella, hoje está fazendo frio mesmo! – gritou Jéssica me encarando. Todos os dias fazia frio, por que as pessoas puxavam assuntos idiotas comigo? — Viu o Mike por aí? – visto que sua declaração sobre o frio não funcionara, Jéssica apenas puxou outro assunto.

— Acabei de chegar Jessie, e ao contrário do que acha, não ando por aí procurando seu namorado. – queria que ela esquecesse que no verão passado tive um caso com Mike, se Jéssica soubesse o quão insignificante foi...

— Tudo bem! Não está mais aqui quem perguntou. – exclamou fingindo-se de ofendida. _Biscate_.

A ignorei, definitivamente, Jéssica sendo legal não era nada legal. Caminhei pelo corredor mais rápido que o normal, sabia que não deveria andar tão rápido assim quando se é o desastre em pessoa. Tive a certeza disso quando meu corpo sofreu um impacto com outro corpo, os livros em sua mão caíram ao chão e folhas soltas espalharam-se por ele, abaixei quase instantaneamente para recolher os pertences da pessoa até então desconhecida que eu havia esbarrado.

Será que ela era tão distraída como eu que não havia me notado caminhando?

Quando tive todos os papeis sobre minha mão arrisquei encarar, ouvi uma risada, havia dois pares de pés perto das minhas mãos. Sapatos masculinos e uma risada animada. Envergonhada levantei lentamente minha cabeça, provavelmente corava.

— Se levanta moça, não precisava disso. – o mais alto murmurou sorridente, era sorridente demais. O outro me fitava sem expressão, seu olhar caiu ao chão confuso, assim como sua irmã, Edward Cullen declarou-se culpado quando não soube se portar perto de mim.

E eu? Porque estava ajoelhada diante de um _Cullen_?

Levantei-me rapidamente e olhei para os lados, poucos alunos que estavam ali guardando seu material dentro dos armários me fitaram. Meu olhar caiu no garoto maior que reconheci depois sendo Emmett, o filho mais velho dos Cullen que estava fazendo intercambio da Irlanda.

— Você está legal? – como ele ousava falar comigo? E porque malditamente tinha aquele sorriso no rosto? Não sabia que os Cullen-Swan definitivamente eram inimigos mortais?! Não nos falamos. Não nos olhamos. Não nos suportamos.

_Será que Emmett sabia_? Essa ideia correu sobre minha mente, ou ele estava se fazendo de idiota, ou realmente não sabia que seu pai havia matado a minha mãe.

— Algum problema aqui, Bells? – uma mão quente cobriu meu ombro e o apertou gentilmente. Jake me lançou um olhar tranquilo, protetor, apesar de sua íris está cheia de rancor e ódio.

— Não foi nada cara, a menina que tropeçou no Eddie aqui, foi um acidente. – Emmett adquiriu outra postura, ainda sorria, mas era cauteloso.

— Acidentes... – Jacob riu descrente. — Engraçado como tudo é sempre um acidente. – eu sabia que ele dizia sobre Renée, eu o encarei, Jacob não podia continuar arrumando brigas pela minha família.

— Foi minha culpa Jake, vamos embora. – ele me encarou defensor, para ele tudo sempre seria culpa dos Cullen, nunca dos Swan. Os Cullen deveriam ser extintos. Eu tinha certeza que os pensamentos do rapaz de olhos verdes envergonhados eram outros.

— Do que você tá falando cara? Foi um acidente sim! A menina deveria olhar por onde anda. – enfezou-se Emmett, Jacob cerrou o punho.

— Me desculpe. – sem pensar falei e a ira de Jake aumentou ao ponto de ouvi-lo rosnar.

— Você não deve desculpa a _esse cara,_ Bella. - senti suas palavras saindo como estacas de madeiras ferindo os dois garotos a nossa frente, Jake estava furioso, e Emmett ficando.

— Já chega Emm! – pela primeira vez Edward falou, ele abaixou tão rápido e recolheu seus pertences no chão, logo após puxou seu irmão pelo colarinho, Emmett recusava-se a sair, mas com muito esforço ele conseguiu afastar o rapaz tempestuoso de nós, encarei Jacob com o cenho franzido.

— Que diabos! – gritei.

— Bella, não quero você olhando pra esses caras, são uns vermes que se acham os donos do mundo. Viu como aquele grandão reagiu? Pra eles o caso Renée já passou e aquele açougueiro já deve estar fazendo suas novas vitimas. – referiu-se ao Dr. Cullen. Jacob era meu melhor amigo, mas ás vezes mais parecia meu irmão mais velho querendo mandar na minha vida.

_Respirei_ fundo.

Ás vezes fico pensando que nós nunca superaremos isso. Ninguém. Nem minha família, nem os amigos da família, e até mesmo os Cullen. Mesmo depois de dois meses eles vivem desviando-se do nosso caminho, abaixando a cabeça quando nós estamos por perto, sempre estão esquivando-se pelos cantos procurando evitar nossos olhares tristes de meninas órfãs.

— Eu esbarrei sem querer, Jake. Você já ouviu falar na palavra _sem querer_? – Jacob revirou seus grandes olhos castanhos e riu debochado.

— Vai pra aula pirralha. – dando de costas apenas caminhou para o corredor do terceiro ano, Jake era da sala de Rose e era sua dupla no projeto de química para a feira. Agradecia aos céus por tê-lo pro perto, ele cuidava dela como se fosse sua irmã mais nova, perdida e confusa dentro da sua própria bolha particular de medo e solidão.

_(...)_

O pátio central da escola estava cheio de pessoas perambulando, quando todos estavam juntos ao mesmo tempo era mais embaraçoso. Eles podiam notar que o pátio virava um campo divido entre C e S. Quem estava do lado dos Cullen ficava do lado C, oposto ao S, que nossos amigos mais próximos ficavam.

Os garotos da reserva praticamente fazia uma segurança particular, principalmente Paul e Seth, esses eram meus amigos mais próximos, assim como Jake, eles ficavam mais perto ainda a ponto de não deixar os olhares curiosos que ás vezes um dos Cullen ousava a dar.

— Vocês viram Rose por aí? Já estou liberada, acho que irei pra casa... – murmurei para Paul e Seth que riam de alguma coisa que ocorria na feira, provavelmente algum liquido explodindo na cara de alguém.

— Ela e Jake estão apresentando agora. – revirei os olhos.

— Talvez se os dois muros saíssem da minha frente eu conseguiria ver. – eles me ignoraram. Porque diabos queriam tanto me proteger? Eu era a mais forte deles.

— Tem um Cullen perto deles, não quero ninguém encarando você. – resmungou Paul, boa resposta.

— E Rose? Eles estão a encarando agora. – argumentei.

— Jacob está ao lado dela quase voando no branquelo. – tinha certeza que as palavras de Seth eram verdadeiras. Jake não hesitaria em voar no pescoço de um deles.

— Eu acho que eles não podem me ferir...

— A não ser que você fique doente. – interrompeu Paul. — Ops, nem assim. – eles gargalharam. Estavam felizes por termos ganhado a audiência que comprovava o erro médico de Carlisle, agora o mesmo corria risco de perder sua licença.

— Eu já vou indo... – disso a eles, Seth dá de ombros, mas Paul me olhou preocupado. — Todos estão aqui, não tem perigo nenhum. Parem de achar que eles podem nos assassinar... Parem com isso. Só quero sair desse meio de gente feliz. – os dois fecharam o semblante, provavelmente culpando-se por rirem toda hora.

Seth pousou a mão no ombro de Paul para tranquiliza-lo, odiava quando ele dava uma de pai protetor. Não esperei sua palavra de ascensão, me virei e procurei a saída o mais rápido possível.

_(...)_

O outono estava derrubando todas as folhas deixando as arvores das ruas de Forks nua. Comecei a me perguntar se eu queria continuar aqui na cidade onde eu era famosa por ter a mãe morta por um erro médico.

Certa vez eu ouvi duas meninas cochicharem no banheiro da lanchonete de Sue.

"— Apenas acho que a mãe dela morreria de qualquer forma, ninguém sobrevive à leucemia. Uma vez ouvi dizer sobre um caso, a leucemia fora tão agressiva que desencadeou câncer nos ossos. Sabe como isso dói? – uma das garotas perguntou a outra.

Elas estavam passando batom e olhando-se no espelho, falavam sobre minha mãe como se não tivesse nada demais. Reprimi o choro na cabine minúscula.

— Não imagino como dói, Britt. Mas se foi um erro médico, ele tem pagar. Imagino se fosse minha mãe... – a outra respondeu com uma voz sombria, provavelmente se colocando no meu lugar.

— Meu pai disse que é como ser comido vivo! – exclamou uma, a outra arregalou os olhos de surpresa. — Mesmo assim, ela morreria, entende? – saíram do banheiro ainda falando da minha mãe, e então eu desabei no choro.

Naquele dia eu cheguei em casa e procurei no Google, era verdade, e eu me vi agradecendo mentalmente a Carlisle, não queria ver minha mãe passando por isso."

Acho que Forks não era mais meu lugar favorito no mundo, e nunca mais voltaria ser.

Tomei meu caminho para casa, não era tão longe, talvez eu passasse na delegacia e chamasse Charlie pra almoçar como antes, poderíamos falar de carros velhos e jogos de beisebol, talvez ele até concordasse comigo sobre Roselie querer ser modelo. Mas agora eu temia que ela nem sonhos tivessem mais.

Enquanto eu andava perdida em meus pensamentos ouvi uma voz longínqua, meu nome sendo gritando várias vezes, eu parei e mirei a vista atrás de mim, fiquei incrédula com o que vi. Emmett corria para me alcançar, quando estava próximo reduziu a velocidade, estava ofegante.

— Você... Realmente... Acredita... Que... Meu... Pai... Matou... Sua... Mãe...?

* * *

**Devaneios da autora:**

**Oláaaa, sei que é muito, muito, muito tarde para postar. Mas, de médico e louco todo mundo tem um pouco, né? E a minha loucura é ficar acordada a uma hora dessas escrevendo sem parar, risos.. Bom, vamos ao que interessa, essa fic é uma mini e é meu bebezão! PURO DRAMA, a fiz em um momento bem tristinho, quando perdi um primo para a leucemia. Então um pouco da crise de Bella e Rose para lidar com a perca é bem próxima da realidade, ao menos da minha e da minha família. É isso. Se vocês gostarem me deixe um recadinho! Favorite e nos vemos nos próximos capítulos. Beijocas doces! **


	3. Capítulo 2 - tempestade de outono

**N/a: Corrigi os erros do capítulo passado. A demora dos posts é tudo pela falta de tempo. Então resolvi ter um dia fixo para postas DC, todos os sábados terão capítulos novos, enquanto isso... Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo dois – tempestade de outono.**

_Ás vezes eu me sinto tão sozinha, que o mundo poderia parar de girar, eu poderia morrer de solidão e ninguém notaria._

Mais uma vez nós estávamos tomando café da manhã no silêncio, porém hoje eu preferia que fosse mesmo assim. Não queria que meu pai comentasse sobre ontem, não queria que Rosalie comentasse sobre ontem, aliás, eu queria esquecer o dia de ontem.

— Posso faltar aula hoje? – não esperava ouvir sua voz, Charlie encarou Rosalie segundos intermináveis e assentiu, quer dizer, acho que aquele pequeno movimento de ombros fora um sim, mas vai saber. Rosalie também deve ter entendido como um sim, me olhou tão distante e se levantou, imaginei que iria para o quarto.

— Você também pode ficar se quiser... – seria esquisito se eu ficasse também? Acho que todos ficariam aliviados por não nos ter na escola. O dia seria leve, inclusive para os Cullen.

_Ah, os Cullen._

Por que Emmett fizera aquilo ontem? Ainda posso ouvir sua respiração ofegante perguntando se eu realmente acreditava que fora seu pai que matara minha mãe... Se o juiz mesmo havia dito "culpado" no tribunal. Bem, não foi tão dramático assim, nem necessitou de um tribunal, mas a palavra "culpado" soou claramente para todos, Carlisle havia matado a minha mãe!

— Eu vou ficar. – Charlie não disse nada, nenhuma reação. Pergunto-me se minha mãe, onde quer que esteja, está satisfeita por ver sua família em pedaços de mutilação.

Levanto e caminho para a sala, descalço meus tênis e coloco o pé na mesinha de centro, mudo de canal contando "1, 2, 3" e então mudo se o assunto não me agradar, realmente não prestando muita atenção no que faço começo a me lembrar...

"_Escuto a voz de Renée no andar de cima, é um pequeno grunhido esmagado dizendo: Belinha venha aqui, Ou então: aiiiiiiiiii, é o que ela sempre reclama. Sente dor na maioria do dia, nem todos os analgésicos do Dr. Cullen consegue amenizar seu sofrimento, as cessões de quimioterapia tem devastado nossa família, os cabelos curtos e dourados de Renée sumiram, agora no seu lugar vivem lenços coloridos da Califórnia, vovó trouxera alguns na sua última visita. _

_Resolvo deixar a tevê de lado e subo as escadas, necessito ver o que está acontecendo com ela, por mais que na maioria das vezes ela diga: não precisava vir querida, não é nada... Coisas bobas da sua velha mãe._

_Eu vejo como todos estão se esforçando, ela pede que Rosalie leia revistas de moda e fale sobre a faculdade, ela pede para papai contar sobre os crimes nada medonhos de Forks, ela me pede para falar de carros velhos e beisebol, ela nos quer como éramos antes, como se conseguíssemos ser como antes._

— _Mamãe, você me chamou? – entro no quarto. Parei de chama-la só de Renée quando descobri sua doença que já estava num estado avançado. _

— _Não Belinha, não é nada. – como supus ela fingiu que não era nada. Eu lhe sorri, estava prestes a dar a volta e sentar no sofá para continuar a ver o seriado policial quando vi uma mancha de sangue no seu lençol branco. Renée sempre era ativa, mais de uma semana pra cá pegou uma gripe terrível e então ficou de cama._

_Era o que ela dizia... Nós fingíamos acreditar. Mas só era a maldita leucemia a agredindo mais. _

_Minha mãe pálida com manchas rosa na pele me sorriu tranquila, acho que nem ela tinha visto a mancha de sangue no seu lençol, era tão pequena, mas, era sangue. Sangue! _

_Ligo para o médico, Dr. Cullen me diz que é normal. Normal? Uma mulher sangrar do nada é normal? Sem machucados? Normal? Normal? Pergunto-me várias vezes e pisco repetidamente. Ligo para papai, ele fica transtornado no telefone, Rosalie não está em casa, resolveu sair com suas amigas e esquecer-se da mãe doente. Papai está numa missão, longe de casa também, e então era eu e Renée._

— _Mãe... Vamos para o hospital. – digo firme. O carro dela está na garagem, é simples, não posso ter medo de dirigir. Já tenho minha licença, devo deixar o medo de carros de lado._

— _Mas porque Bella? Sinto-me ótima. – forçou um dos seus sorrisos convincentes, mas ela sangrava._

— _Mãe, você está doente, não discuta comigo. Agora eu sou a responsável. – assumi a responsabilidade, ela riu para mim provavelmente pensando "como minha filha cresceu" se ela soubesse que eu morria de medo._

— _Bella, fica calma. Eu só sinto um pouquinho de dor... – assumiu, eu pegava suas coisas e guardava dentro de uma bolsa, Renée continuava argumentando comigo de que poderia aguentar, poderia tomar mais um analgésico e um antigripal e ficaria bem._

— _Mãe, você não tem gripe! – estava perdendo o controle, ela se calou. Fora rápido, terminei sua pequena bolsa e a ajudei se levantar, ela viu o sangue no lençol, mas ficou quieta. _

_Já no carro eu liguei para o papai, avisei que estava levando-a ao hospital, ele pareceu relaxar, Dr. Cullen daria um jeito._

— _Ficará tudo bem, Bella. Você vai ver meu docinho. Sinto muito por fazer você passar por isso, é tão nova... – ela balbuciou baixinho quando acelerei para o hospital, em todo o caminho sua respiração era minimamente fraca e tranquila. Sua camisola branca estava sujando mais de sangue, queria perguntar se ela sentia alguma dor, mas não conseguia. _

_Quando eu estacionei enfermeiros me ajudaram a tirar ela do carro e então Renée se foi, ela realmente se foi sorrindo elegantemente para mim._

_Sem palavras de despedidas._

_Sem um eu te amo._

_Sem nada._

_Apenas um sorriso. Um sorriso e adeus."_

Dr. Cullen disse que o coração da minha mãe parou, mas a autopsia não dissera isso. Ele tinha dado medicamentos errados para ela, medicamentos que não tratavam a leucemia, pelo contrario, os medicamentos fez sua doença desenvolver ao ponto de mata-la. E começamos uma luta na justiça, ele é um homem rico, bons advogados e então conseguiu sair ileso, ou quase ileso, perdera sua licença, mas alguns boatos diziam que ele estava recorrendo à sentença na justiça.

Erro médico.

Homicídio culposo.

Cansei de mudar de canal, cansei de pensar no dia da morte da mamãe, cansei de sofrer. Voltei a pensar em Emmett, em como ele tinha sido enganado por todos... Por que ninguém contou ao filho mais velho o que tinha acontecido? Eu não fazia ideia de como eles enfrentavam aquilo, não fazia ideia de nada, mas ontem eu soube que não estava fácil pra ninguém.

— _Você... Realmente... Acredita... Que... Meu... Pai... Matou... Sua... Mãe? – sua pergunta ainda ecoava em minha mente, sua respiração desesperada. Lembro que minha voz também fora cortante, e seu espanto... Foi horrível._

"— _Acredito. – uma nuvem de fumaça branca saiu por minha boca, estava fazendo frio, no céu atravessou um raio. Emmett riu descrente._

— _Eu apenas soube agora o que aconteceu, as famílias acham mais fácil colocar a culpa nos médicos do que acreditar que seus entes queridos tinham mesmo que ir... – parando de rir ele me encarou e despejou seu ponto de vista, revirei os olhos._

— _Seu pai matou minha mãe Emmett! Se colocamos a culpa nele, é porque é dele! Querendo ou não, ele a matou! Sinto muito se você não pode lidar com isso, eu realmente sinto, mas não se meta na minha vida, no que eu acredito, você não sabe o que é estar na minha pele! – gritei sem calma, seus olhos verdes ficaram escuros._

— _E você acha que eu gosto de ouvir todos estipulando por aí que meu pai matou sua mãe? Por favor, você não sabe nada sobre nós também! – ele rosnou no mesmo tom, ficamos em silêncio por vários minutos, olhei para a direita de onde ele havia vindo, Jacob e Rose corriam para perto daquela direção._

— _Você vai arrumar uma briga atoa... – cochichei pra ele. — O juiz disse culpado Emmett... Agora seu pai está pagando pelos erros, e nós também..._

_Ele ficou pálido, Emmett Cullen parecia ter sido atingido por alguma coisa, ele estava completamente pálido e sem ação, Jacob e Rosalie se aproximaram tanto que notaram a reação estranha dele também._

— _O que você está fazendo com minha irmã? – ela gritou. Emmett nem piscou._

— _Ninguém te contou nada? – eu perguntei a ele, Jacob estava tentando entender tudo._

— _Não... Eu não sabia de nada até alguns minutos atrás... Você disse um julgamento? Meu pai realmente matou sua mãe? – inclinou-se para saber a verdade, Rose riu secamente. _

— _Você acha que nós colocaríamos a culpa nele pra nos consolar? – questionou ela. — Você acha mesmo que eu perderia meu tempo odiando sua família porque minha mãe morreu? – gritou._

— _Rose loira, se acalma. Grandão, dá o fora daqui. Não somos nós que te devemos satisfação. – de longe eu pude ver outras pessoas se aproximando, Edward Cullen entre eles. Pessoas do lado C e S, nós estávamos fazendo cena na rua._

— _Eu não sei o que achar, garota! – ele cuspiu grosseiramente para minha irmã._

— _Não grita com ela! – entrei na frente dele, Emmett outra vez ficou sem reação. — Estou cansada da merda da sua família, Cullen! Eu queria que você perdesse sua mãe também, desejo isso todas as noites, aí você saberia como estamos destroçados! – sem pensar eu gritei, pude ver o choque atingindo sua face. Acredito que seus irmãos também tenham ouvido. _

— _Agora chega Bella... – Rose colocou a mão sobre meu ombro, pela primeira vez em dois meses me vi fora de controle, às lágrimas desciam sem por quê._

— _Emmett, eu disse pra você ficar longe. – a garota de cabelos espetados murmurou baixo puxando seu irmão._

_Paul, Seth, Quil e Leah se aproximaram de nós, Edward, Tânia e Alice puxavam um Emmett sem ação._

_Chorei ainda mais..._

— _Eu não... – queria me desculpar, Rose me tocou fazendo me calar, ela me olhou tão furiosa._

— _Não quero que vocês se aproximem delas! – gritou Paul. Um grito tão estrondoso que fez meu corpo estremecer, os Cullen assentiram e foram se dispersando, distanciando falando entre si, alto, brigando com Emmett._

— _Ele te fez algo? – Jacob segurou em minhas mãos e perguntou, ele estava tremulo. — Eu deveria ter socado ele, mas a loira não deixou, foi mal Bella. – se desculpou e eu assenti que estava tudo bem. _

Emmett tinha me levado à fúria e pena no mesmo instante. Eu pude ver os dois lados de um dos Cullen, ele era tempestivo, ao mesmo tempo em que era feliz, era sombrio, como eu Emmett era bem nebuloso. Como será que ele estaria colando seus pedaços agora?

Desisto da tevê e vou checar Rose no quarto, a escada grunhiu quando coloquei meu primeiro pé para subir os degraus, a madeira antiga estava pedindo urgentemente uma reforma, Renée odiava o barulho, Charlie a engambelava dizendo que consertaria antes do final do ano... Algo me dizia que ele não iria cumprir a promessa.

Caminho pelo corredor que dá para nosso quarto, seria tudo silencioso se meus pés cobertos por minhas meias, não arranhassem o assoalho.

Bato na porta duas vezes, mesmo sendo uma das donas do quarto, desde que mamãe morreu estava lhe dando um pouco mais de privacidade, Rose gostava de ser a mais velha e mandar, então eu fingia que obedecia, se fosse para fazê-la um pouco mais feliz, eu faria.

Ela não respondeu, bati novamente.

— Roselie...? – lhe chamei. Nada. Nem uma palavra, um gesto, barulho, completo silêncio. Abri a porta, talvez ela só estivesse dormindo.

Não estava...

Perplexa, sem ação.

_Gritei._

— Papai! – por Deus, que Charlie ainda esteja imóvel na mesa do café da manhã. Que ele ainda esteja lá se lamentando.

Corro até Roselie envolta numa poça de sangue, um dos seus pulsos mutilado, seus olhos semiabertos, seu corpo mole no chão. Procuro por batimentos enquanto rasgo um pedaço da blusa dela e estanco seu sangue que desce sem cessar.

— Pai! – grito novamente. — Rosalie! Pai! Acorda Rose, por favor, abre os olhos, respira, acorda! – nada, nenhum movimento, nenhuma reação. Rosalie estava como a mamãe, não me respondia, pálida, se não fosse por sua pele quente e um pulso quase parando, ela estaria completamente como a mamãe.

Começo a arrastar seu corpo, papai não respondia, eu tenho que levar Roselie ao médico, tenho que a socorrer, não posso perdê-la. Não posso perder mais ninguém.

— Você é tão magra... Mas pesa toneladas. – grunhi sem jeito arrastando seu corpo pela escada. — Pai? Charlie? – meu rosto ficou quente, lágrimas... Estava chorando tudo que não havia chorando no sepultamento da mamãe.

Peguei as chaves do carro de Renée no suporte, teria que arrastar Rose até a garagem, mas agora eu podia ouvi-la grunhindo baixinho, e isso me consolava. Com esforço consegui jogá-la no banco de trás.

_(...)_

— Socorro! Socorro! – eu tinha passado do limite de velocidade, mas o que importa isso quando se tem uma irmã quase morta no banco traseiro? O que tudo importa? _Nada_ importa.

Tentei ligar para papai no caminho, chamou e caiu na secretária eletrônica, eu deixei um recado, assim como deixei para Jacob.

Uma maca logo chegou e me ajudou com Roselie, corri junto com os médicos para a emergência, e depois eles adentraram uma porta de vidro transparente, ali era meu limite, não poderia ultrapassa-lo. Não pude deixar de lembrar quando Renée passou por ele... Ela não voltou.

Não viva.

Sento-me eu uma das cadeiras disponíveis e começo há marcar o tempo no relógio, às pessoas ao meu redor me dão uma atenção desnecessária, mas estão todos tão apreensivos como eu, será que algum deles tem uma irmã com pulso cortado?

_Rosalie _quer morrer...

Essa frase me rondou a cabeça, Rose tentou me deixar. Mas por quê? Eu faria tudo por ela, eu faço qualquer coisa por ela, e ao contrario ela resolve me deixar... _Pobre Rose_.

— Senhorita Swan? – a voz doce despertou-me, eu a encarei, seus olhos são sempre cálidos e protetores, Esme é sempre assim... Tão acolhedora. De todos, a única que eu não conseguia sentir nenhum pingo de magoa, Esme, tão doce. Era uma grande amiga da minha mãe, lembro que Rose a chamava de tia. Lembro quando Rose ainda era a melhor amiga de Tânia e as duas viviam grudadas por todos os lados, lembro quando Alice tinha ciúmes da prima então passava o tempo comigo e acabava gostando, lembro quando Edward sempre calado me olhava invasor, e ao mesmo tempo tímido. Não posso deixar de lembrar-me de Renée falando tão bem de todos eles.

— Esme... – então é tudo que eu digo. Um simples, frio e vazio "Esme".

— Posso... Aconteceu algo? – tenho certeza que ela iria perguntar se pode falar comigo, mas seu olhar preocupado a fez ir direto ao assunto.

Deveria contar?

Não... Melhor não.

— Bella! Bella! – meu pai entrou na emergência gritando, Esme encarou Charlie com mais preocupação ainda, me pus de pé. Ele paralisou quando viu Esme, estava sem ação.

— Pai... – chorei. Ele abriu os braços e me acolheu. Ainda podia sentir o perfume de lavanda com sálvia ali, Esme não iria embora sem saber o que tinha acontecido. — Ela está na emergência... Tanto sangue... – solucei.

Minha regata branca e meu casaco laranja estavam repletos de sangue, assim como minhas mãos, minha calça jeans e uma parte do meu cabelo e rosto. Era muito sangue.

— Charlie... – balbuciou Esme, ele a fitou em silêncio.

— Rosalie cortou os pulsos. – então ele contou a ela o que tinha acontecido, virei-me e fitei sua expressão de puro horror. Os olhos dela lacrimejaram.

— Oh... Eu sinto tanto... – Rosalie estava com depressão. Todos nós estávamos.

— Eu estou exausto disso tudo... – declarou papai. Eu que sinto muito, sinto muito por todos eles.

— Chefe Swan. – uma quarta voz surgiu, meu pai me soltou e encarou os homens de branco. Ele odiava tanto hospital. — Sua filha passa bem... Agora estamos repondo seu sangue, ela perdeu muito... Alguns minutos e seria fatal. Foi socorrida a tempo. – suspirei em alivio.

Observei Esme se aproximando.

— Você não quer se lavar querida? – assenti. Ela segurou minha mão e me conduziu até um dos banheiros do hospital.

Os azulejos brancos eram nostálgicos, Esme me levou até o balcão de granito e abriu a torneira deixando a água correr livremente, lavou minhas mãos e limpou meu rosto com tanto amor que me lembrou de minha própria mãe.

— Emmett chegou em casa ontem muito magoado. – iniciou nervosa. — Ele gritou com o Carl, comigo, com Alice... Gritou conosco e socou Edward.

— Eu sinto muito... – murmurei quando ela parou de falar, Esme deu de ombros.

— Ele entendeu o que o pai fez, um erro grave que levou sua mãe, nós sentimentos muito Isabella, amávamos Renée, como amamos você, Charlie e Rosalie. Gostaria que um dia vocês pudessem nos perdoar por isso. Emmett saiu de casa ontem, eu sei que não é como perder alguém para a... Morte, mas eu entendo o que é perder alguém, acho que meu filho nunca me perdoará, ou perdoará seu pai.

A dor que eu via em minha casa todos os dias também encontrei nos olhos de Esme. A dor da morte da mamãe estava em todos os lugares, como o céu.

— Um dia vamos nos recuperar... – esperança...

— Sim, claro que vocês vão. E quem sabe Tânia e Rose voltam a serem melhores amigas? Quem sabe você e Alice não se resolvem novamente? O tempo é o senhor de tudo, mina linda. – sorri para ela que pegava guardanapo para me secar.

— Não odeio você Esme, eu odeio o câncer. – ela tentou sorrir, mas estava com seu olhos verdes cheios de água.

— Eu odeio esse câncer mais que tudo... – concordou.

— Peça pra Tânia vir visitar Rose, ela não conversa comigo... Mas eu sei que sente falta da amiga. As duas vão se resolver, creio que Rose esteja na aceitação nesse momento...

— Direi para Alice vir também, está bem? Você precisa de uma amiga também, querida. Sabe o que sua mãe diria num momento desses? – me perguntou sorridente.

— Nem imagino... Ela estaria surtando.

— Ela diria pra você nunca desistir, não desista da Rose, eu vejo como você se faz forte por eles. Não desista. – mais aquela palavra fora tão... Tão clichê.

Voltamos para fora, papai parecia me esperar, tirou sua jaqueta e me deu, eu a vesti dando meu casaco sujo de sangue para ele.

— Eu sinto por não estar com você lá Bells, vamos ver sua irmã sem cérebro. – percebi quando ele sorriu para Esme e colocou a mão nas minhas costas conduzindo-me para a porta de vidro.

Roselie estava deitada numa cama de hospital, numa das suas veias tinha um acesso para soro e na outra para sangue. Sua boca pálida e entreaberta sorriu de lado, papai correu para ela e segurou sua mão.

— Você está encrencada. – disse ele sorrindo falho. — De castigo pelo resto da sua vida que será muito longa e produtiva. Vou fazer você estudar tanto Rosalie Swan! Nunca mais terá paz. – ela riu também, papai estava tremulo. Eu os observei de longe.

— Me perdoe... – murmurou para ele e em seguida me encarou, ela sorriu de novo e derrubou uma lágrima. Sorri para ela.

— Nós não vamos te perdoar, você terá longos dias, meses, anos para nos convencer a te perdoar, Rosalie... Estamos tão destruídos, tão... Você não pode nos destruir mais! Sua irmã... Não faz isso Rose. – em dois meses meu pai estava tomando uma postura, uma atitude, ele estava sendo nosso pai durão de sempre.

— Eu sinto muito...

— Não quero mais ouvir essa palavra, por Deus, Renée me mataria se você tivesse morrido. Acredite Rosalie, sua mãe viria de qualquer lugar me matar. – nós rimos.

— Eu sinto tanta falta dela... – nós também Rose, nós também... Murmurei mentalmente.

— Eu também! Bella também! E se tentássemos nos matar também? Isso foi tão egoísta, Rosalie! – ela abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. Andei até ela e segurei sua outra mão livre.

— Pai... São essas águas oxigenadas que estão deixando-a sem neurônios... Se eu fosse o senhor proibiria Rose de pintar seus cabelos de loiro. – tentei intervir o sermão, nós rimos.

— Nunca pensei que iria dizer isso um dia, mas... Que tal aquele curso de moda em Seattle? – Charlie era completamente contra tudo que referia a Roselie seminua em passarelas. Os olhos dela brilharam, mas negou.

— Não a nada que eu queira mais no mundo do que ficar perto de vocês, eu aprendia lição, não farei isso nunca mais... Eu prometo pai. – o olhar do meu pai não transmitia insegurança, Rosalie sabia disso.

— Acreditamos Rose. – mas eu queria que ela acreditasse que acreditávamos nela.

Ficamos ali falando sobre Rose procurar algum curso de moda por perto, Charlie pensou até que procuraria algum de mecânica para mim, assim teria suas duas filhas estranhas voltando para a sociedade após a morte da mãe.


End file.
